1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a blackjack variation that can be played in a casino or on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The casino game of blackjack is well known, for example see U.S. Patent publication 2003/0155715 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method of implementing the known game of blackjack.
Points totals are computed by adding the standard rank value of each card, with face valued cards (tens, jacks, queens, kings) being given a value of 10, and aces being given a value of 1 or 11, whichever results in a better hand. A soft point total is where at least one ace is given the value of 11. A hard point total is a hand with all aces counting as 1.
In operation 100, the player makes a main wager by placing chips on a table. Then, in operation 102, the dealer deals two initial cards to each player (either face up or face down) and two initial cards to the dealer, typically one face down (“hole-card”), and one face up (the “up-card”). Then the player can decide whether to hit, stand, double, or split. If the player decides to hit, then the method proceeds to operation 106, which deals an additional card to a player. If a determination 108 determines that the player has busted (the player's hard point total is over 21), then the player loses the game and thus loses the main wager in operation 110, which ends the game. If the determination 108 determines that the player has not busted, then the method returns to operation 104, where the player can make another decision whether to hit or stand. In operation 104, the player can also double (not pictured) by place an additional wager of up to the main wager, but the player is limited to drawing only one additional card before the player must stand.
If the player stands and has not busted out (either stands on his or her initial two cards or draws cards but has a point total under 22 and then stands), then the method proceeds to operation 112, which reveals all dealer's cards (e.g., turns the hole-card face up) and which then plays out the dealer's hand according to predetermined rules. If the dealer's total is greater than a predetermined amount (typically 17), then the dealer stands (proceeds to operation 122). If the dealer's total is not greater than the predetermined amount, the method proceeds to operation 116 which deals an additional card to the dealer. If it is then determined 118 that the dealer has not busted (has a point total over 21), the method returns to operation 114. If the dealer has busted, then the player wins the game and the main wager in operation 120 (this assumes the player has not also busted; if the player has already busted then the player would have lost in operation 110).
In operation 122, both the player and the dealer have played out their hand and neither have busted. Thus, their respective point totals (adding the numerical values of each card in the hand) are compared. If the dealer's point total is determined in operation 124 to be lower than the player's point total, then the player wins the game and the main wager in operation 120. Otherwise, if the dealer's point total is determined 128 to be greater than the player's point total, then the player loses the game and the main wager in operation 130. If the player's point total ties the dealer's point total, then that results in a “push” in operation 126 in which the player doesn't win or lose the main wager (the main wager bet is a wash).
If a player is initially dealt two identically ranked cards in operation 102, players can also split in operation 104 by placing an additional split wager equal in value to the main wager, and the player's two initial cards are separated and the dealer deals an additional card on each. The player then plays out each of the two separate hands, each from operation 104. Depending on house rules, players may or may not be allowed to resplit cards.
One disadvantage of the prior art game of blackjack is that players get upset when the dealer is initial dealt a good hand (such as a point total of 20). What is needed is a new and entertaining version of blackjack which minimizes players' frustration by the dealer receiving good hands.